


How I Feel

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [126]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, YoutuberCorpsehusband, poems - Fandom, writingliterature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemThis poem was inspired by a song called Agoraphobic by Corpse Husband.His songs are really good and I stumble upon him by pewdiepie in among us let's plays.He seems like a cool guy and genuine person.Here's the link to the song: https://youtu.be/ra-XCs6LHAM
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	How I Feel

How I feel  
Life has been  
A rollercoaster  
Since this mess  
Has started  
My mental health  
Has change  
Making me  
So numb  
With everything  
I get confuse  
On how I  
Truly feel  
In my everyday life  
Recent events  
Occur  
I burned bridges  
Watch it  
Turn to ashes  
My heart  
Got shattered  
Last year  
Now everything  
Is on fire  
Nor I don’t  
Feel a thing  
Life is so hard  
I don’t wanna  
Go back  
To my old state  
Where I was  
So deep  
In the darkness  
Feeling hopeless  
And lost  
Numb to my pain  
Here’s the list  
Feelings?  
Unquestionable  
Emotions?  
A tidal wave  
Anxiety? A rollercoaster  
Depression?  
A total bitch  
My Darkness?  
So quiet  
Very peaceful  
But haunting  
So many ghost  
Of my past life  
That I wanna forget  
But the rain  
Makes me feel  
This is  
How I feel


End file.
